journalismfandomcom-20200213-history
Best of the Web
It's all about you. These Web sites are noteworthy for customization or collaboration. News The personalized news approach to news aggregation relies on pattern recognition in order to deliver user/readers news they will find relevant (based on their previous indications of what they find relevant). The idea is that everyone has their own pattern of reading. To recognize your pattern, personalized news (sometimes called personalized content) services omit stopwords and extract keywords from the news you read - then use a statistical analysis to predict what kind of news you will like or dislike in future. ;More information *[http://www.readwriteweb.com/archives/personalized_news_market_overview.php Personalized News: A Market Overview] from the Read/Write Web *[http://21st.blogspot.com/2006/10/personalized-content-vs-power-of.html Personalized Content vs. Power of Masses: Which Will Prevail?] from Digital Alchemy ;Examples *Topix *TweetPortal a web-based news aggregator that is comprised of information from Twitter streams. *Chainki directory sections **News readers **Personalized news *Google News *Newscribe *Feedly a magazine-like start page that integrates with Google Reader and allows sharing of links on Twitter and Friendfeed. ;Source : As of Dec. 8, 2006, the source for most of this section was a page at the New Media Wikia, by Chicagogreen. Journalism Startups * Openreporter Miscellaneous ;Bookmarks -- Social bookmarks organizers *Del.icio.us *Digg *Furl ;Government The Internet offers unprecedented opportunity to help citizens follow their government officials and make informed voting decisions. Here are some good examples: *Congress -- The U.S. Congress Votes Database -- Database of U.S. congressional votes since the 102nd Congress (1991). Created by Adrian Holovaty of washingtonpost.com and Derek Willis of The Post. *Legislative Action Center, from USA Today. This isn't strictly for voters. Includes links to elected officials and search for candidates, based on ZIP codes; option to get votes by individual representatives e-mailed weekly to constituents; and updates on selected legislation. *Project Vote Smart -- Includes biographical information, issue positions, voting records, campaign finances and interest group ratings. ;Local information :MyZIP.com -- This is beautiful. This is what newspapers should have done. Maybe it's not too late. This could be combined with news. :Use your community and state, or just use your ZIP code. It was the first Google hit when I tried searching just by my ZIP code. The URL for the local area is www.#####.com, with "#####" representing the ZIP code. :Anyway, the page includes: *a interactive map *a sortable list of hotels, restaurants and attractions, *tabs to yellow pages and more information, *a search function *a basic weatther forecast and *demographic information. ;Maps (also see Infographics) *Finding information **Google Maps -- Searchable, such as for finding businesses. **Neighboroo -- Thematic maps showing demographics and allowing zoom. Slow. **Social Explorer -- Maps show demographics from the national level to census tracts, from 1940 to 2000. *Marking information **Platial -- The People's Atlas -- Allows people to mark places of interest on public maps. ;Money -- shopping and investing (also see Business) *Eopinions -- Consumer reviews. See Raleigh search. *Gas Buddy -- Gasoline prices. *Google Finance ;Miscellaneous *Citysearch *Driving: USRoadConditions.com *Government: Project Vote Smart *Housing values: Zillow *Meetup *Traffic.com *Graphs -- Swivel *Web Cams Big Look Category:Web sites